


flytrap

by freakedelic



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Reign of the Supermen (2019)
Genre: Cages, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Inappropriate Use of Clones, M/M, Mind Control, Noncontober 2020, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: Lex’s smirk doesn’t change. “Finally quiet, I see, Superboy."
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917016
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	flytrap

**Author's Note:**

> Nonconwhumpkinktober day 4!! Mind Control for noncontober, cages for whumptober, and incest for kinktober. Hell yes, I finally write some Kon/Lex after talking about it for like . . . a year.

The hand in front of him that grasps the bar of the cage doesn’t seem to belong to him. His brain registers the stimulus—painful metal against his palm—but it feels separate, even as he knows who it belongs to. Kon feels a relief when he is allowed to remove it. The metal _hurt_. Why did it hurt?

Lex smirks. “How do you like it? Steel, cut with _just_ enough kryptonite to keep you locked away.”

Kon looks at him through eyes that aren’t his own. Kryptonite . . . hurts, he knows. He grasps for more information, but it slides through his fingers like water.

Lex’s smirk doesn’t change. “Finally quiet, I see, _Superboy_. Well, we’ll work on it in the next trial.”

Superboy hurts, too. It hurts him even though doesn’t . . . quite . . . know why.

“For now”—Lex presses a finger against the silver circlet that sits on his perfectly bald head—“let’s see how well this holds you.”

Kon knows nothing at all, and then he knows that he must leave the cage. He looks around, still hazy and half-there, but it locks from the outside. Hands reach for it, but it burns him on touch. Something in him screams to yank his hands away, but instead of doing so, he tries to find a way to unlock it. Tips of burning fingers find a keyhole. He looks at Lex. Lex has the key. He does not. This course of action will not work.

So he tries something else. The bars do not bend under his strength, and when his hands come back, they are even more burned. He throws himself against them, rattling with his effort. It hurts. He does not stop. It rattles, over and over in his ears, as he casts himself against the painful cage. There is blood on his fingers. The pain is sharp, but far away, like a siren. He throws himself against it again. His head rattles.

“Stop,” Lex says coolly. The words mean nothing to Kon, but he realizes very suddenly that there is no need to leave the cage. He stays there, looking around, taking nothing in. Nothing matters except the small place he floats in.

Fingers close around Kon’s chin. They tilt him side to side. Lex is in close, now, gray eyes staring into his face. Something tugs on the corners of Kon’s consciousness, but it does not surface.

“You really are tame, aren’t you?” He’s pleased. Kon notes that much, though he has no clue what to do with it. “A shame you can’t talk yet. But we’ll fix it soon enough. I’m sure that chip in your head can do some _wonderful_ things.”

A pause.

“But for now . . .”

Kon knows, suddenly, that he needs to be on his knees. That this is Lex Luthor, a man who he must respect and obey. The floor is cool. He notices only then that he is naked. It doesn’t matter. The lock to the cage clicks open, Lex stepping through. Kon is overcome with that feeling again, the knowledge that he must _submit_ —so he does, forehead pressed to the floor as sleek black dress shoes tap in front of him.

“Good,” Lex purrs. “And to think this was all I needed for you to behave.” Kon feels as if there’s something cold crawling up his spine. He doesn’t know why.

Then he knows what he has to do.

Shivering hands brace themselves on Lex’s thighs, one drawing down his fly with a tiny noise.

This is what he is supposed to be doing. This is what he has to do. Why would he do anything different?

There is no reason to do anything different.

Lex’s cock tastes like skin and precum.

Somewhere he does not know exists, Kon screams.


End file.
